Three Days Locked!
by Kise K-na
Summary: "Aku suka padamu, Hayami!" Chiba menembak Hayami yang merupakan perempuan yang ia sukai. Ia pun memberikan waktu tiga hari untuknya berpikir. Apakah jawaban gadis itu terhadap pernyataan Chiba? [ ChibaHaya ]
1. Zero Day

**Three Days Locked!**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

" **Aku suka padamu, Hayami!" Chiba menembak Hayami yang merupakan perempuan yang ia sukai. Ia pun memberikan waktu tiga hari untuknya berpikir. Apakah jawaban gadis itu terhadap pernyataan Chiba? [ ChibaHaya ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari selasa, sepulang sekolah**

Cahaya mentari sore membentang dari ufuk barat, menembus pepohonan dalam hutan lebat dan sampai pada bangunan tua yang sepi. Membuat gedung tersebut disinari oleh cahaya kemerahan di seluruh ruangnya. Kesunyian yang merupakan ciri khas menjadi lengkap dengan kedua eksitensi berbeda gender yang berada di ruang kelas. Hanya ada dua orang itu, tak ada yang lain. Penyebabnya ialah bel tanda pulang yang telah usai berbunyi beberapa jam yang lalu, hingga sebagian besar murid sudah pulang ke kediamannya masing-masing. Diliriklah jam dinding yang menempel di atas papan tulis.

Pukul lima sore hari.

Sudah cukup petang untuk tetap berada di sekolah.

Salah satunya yang menyadari hal ini menatap lawan bicara dengan heran. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup muak karena temannya mencegatnya pulang beberapa menit yang lalu dengan alasan ingin membicarakan seuatu. Namun, pada saat ini pun orang yang berada di depannya belum membuka mulutnya berbicara sedikitpun.

Perempuan bersurai senja itu mengerutkan alis saat melihat lelaki di depannya mengalikan pandangan terus menerus, membuatnya makin heran saja. Perempuan itu masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. Manik zamrud-nya tidak bisa dialihkan dari wajah lawan bicara yang 1/2nya tertutupi poni panjang.

Hayami Rinka dan Chiba Ryuunosuke

Sebelumnya, Hayami sedang berlatih tembak dengan Chiba yang merupakan rekannya di dalam hutan. Latihan berlangsung dengan lancar hingga sang gadis mengetahui matahari telah berpindah ke sebelah barat. Ia memberi tahukan temannya untuk segera pulang karena hari makin sore, dan ia mengiyakannya. Setelah selesai berganti baju, mereka segera mengambil tas di dalam kelas dan bergegas pulang. Namun tiba-tiba Hayami yang ingin berjalan keluar kelas dihalangi oleh Chiba yang berdiri di depannya.

Dan kemudian atsmosfer ganjil menghiasi keadaan sekarang.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" Hayami memulai pembicaraan, memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Ia melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, bertanda ia sudah tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk hal ini. Chiba yang berada di depannya kembali menatap sang gadis.

"Ah… aku mau bilang kalau aku berterima kasih kau sudah mau menunggu hingga saat ini…"

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Langsung ke intinya saja," Chiba tertegun mendengar ucapan Hayami yang langsung dengan dinginnya membalas perkataannya. Menghela napas sejenak, sekadar untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, ia pun melanjutkan hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Hari-hari bersamamu sebagai rekan… menurutku sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi rekanmu. Err... jadi, yah..."

"? Aku nggak ngerti maksud-"

"Aku suka padamu, Hayami!"

Satu pernyataan itu sukses membuat wajah Hayami memerah seketika. Debaran jantungnya berbunyi tak karuan. Dan mulutnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terputus-putus canggung, "A-aaa?… e-eeh?"

Ia tidak marah karena ucapan sang rekan yang mengatakan kata-kata yang tak diduga hingga tidak masuk ke akalnya. Ia juga tak marah karena ucapannya diputus begitu saja. Ia hanya merasa malu atas pengakuan Chiba yang tiba-tiba. Spontan ia memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang dengan menundukkan kepalanya yang berusaha ditutupi oleh kedua tangan.

"K-k-k-kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Hayami terbata oleh rasa malu yang ditanggung. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, dan semburat merah yang makin memperparah emosinya. Namun usahanya gagal karena Chiba dengan kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Hayami, membuat kepala sang gadis kembali terangkat, "Aku tidak bercanda, Hayami. Aku serius. Aku suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu. Jadilah milikku."

Chiba memeluk tubuh mungil sang gadis dengan sangat erat bersamaan saat ia menyatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

 _BLUUUSH!_

Rona merah bertambah parah untuk Hayami. Detakan jantungnya pun juga tak bisa dibilang normal karena terus berbunyi tiada henti. Meski ia sudah sering menyembunyikan emosinya, namun kali ini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan malunya yang sudah berada di ambang batas.

Hayami kembali menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat kedua tangannya gemetar karena malu.

"A… aku…"

"Jangan dijawab dulu!" Chiba menutup mulut Hayami yang ingin mengatakan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya. Ia pun turut menundukkan kepalanya, jelas telihat ia juga merasa malu atas pengakuannya sendiri. Setelah melepaskan tangannya dari area bibir Hayami, ia mulai menyuarakan alasannya.

"Meski aku sudah memberanikan diri mengatakannya, tapi ternyata aku memang… belum siap mendapat jawaban darimu… entah kamu mau jawab 'tidak' atau 'iya', aku tetap belum memantapkan hatiku untuk menerimanya…"

"..." Hayami memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Chiba.

"Jadi, maukah kau memberiku jawaban tiga hari lagi? Kurasa kau juga belum mengerti tentang perasaanmu padaku, jadi sebaiknya aku memintamu memikirkannya baik-baik agar tidak menyesali pilihanmu."

"Eh…?... U-um…"

"Lalu, aku juga nggak mau kamu jawab 'Tidak tahu'. Aku Cuma mau kamu bilang 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Aku tak mau yang lain selain itu," Hayami sontak kaget mendengar ini. Sepertinya pemikirannya terbaca oleh sang rekan.

Masih mengalihkan pandangnnya malu, gadis surai oranye itu membuka mulutnya, membalas ucapan Chiba dengan anggukan kepala, "K-kalau begitu tiga hari, ya…"

"Ok. Kutunggu jawabannya jum'at nanti."

"U-um…"

 **~TBC~**

 **Hai~! Di sini Kise K-na~! Atau bisa dipanggil Kiseka~! Atau K-na~! atau Kana~! /aulah thor, situ banyak amat panggilannya/**

 **Ha'i ha'i~**

 **Alasan author bikin ini fic gara-gara…**

 **Lagi nge-ship Tanaka x Shiraishi dari fandom sebelah, jadi takutnya author pindah ke fandom sana, padahal masih gak rela lepasin pair Chiba x Hayami ToT**

 **Jadi intinya author masih mau ngeship ChibaHaya sampe puas bikin ficnya [Chiba : mending situ pindah aja ke fandom sana, deh. Ganggu, thor. ]**

 **Ahahaha~**

 **Ini fic sebenarnya masih masuk prolog, jadi sub chapternya 'Zero Days'**

 **Ini belum masuk 'First Days' dimana mereka udah mulai—oke, author gak mau spoiler**

 **Erm… gimana pendapat para reader sekalian?**

 **Kalau emang gak bagus, author rencananya mau mogok nulis kelanjutannya**

 **Tapi, kalau para reader mau dilanjut, author dengan senang hati akan melanjutkannya '^')9**

 **Jadi jangan lupa berikan review kalian biar bisa jadi motivasi author ini**

 **Kiss bye, Kise K-na [Hayami : Jijik, thor! Sumpah!]**


	2. First Day

Sinar mentari pagi menyinari kota yang tadinya gelap, bergantian dengan sang bulan yang mulai terlihat samar. Mengganti suhu dingin dengan kehangatan pagi hari. Membuat para makhluk hidup mulai bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Begitu pula dengan Chiba Ryuunosuke, sniper kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka.

Ia yang baru saja bangun segera pergi menggosok gigi dan cuci muka di wastafel kamar mandi. Setelahnya, ia memastikan jam. Oh, ternyata masih jam setengah tujuh, itu berarti masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di kamar sebelum menyiapkan diri ke sekolah.

Bosan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja belajarnya yang terbilang rapih. Ia mencoba mencari kegiatan seperti membaca buku, namun buku yang ada di raknya sudah cukup membuatnya bosan hingga menjauhkan ide tersebut. Melihat-lihat ke arah lain, ditemukanlah bingkai foto kecil yang membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada benda tersebut.

Hanya bingkai foto biasa. Yang berbeda dari foto lain adalah foto itu adalah…

Foto Hayami Rinka.

Ditambah, perempuan itu terlihat tertidur lelap, dan memperlihatkan wajah polosnya yang sangat manis, bagi Chiba.

Sepertinya ia diam-diam mengambil fotonya saat dirinya dan Hayami sedang belajar bersama di bawah pohon karena suhu yang tinggi membuat ruang kelas bertambah panas. Wajar, saat itu memang sedang musim panas dimana mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi UAS semester pertama.

Waktu itu, Hayami mengaku kurang tidur karena tidur terlalu larut malam hingga membuat matanya tertutup karena kantuk. Chiba yang saat itu berada di sampingnya mencoba membangunkan, namun tidak jadi karena ia tidak tega membangunkan temannya itu.

Ia pun mencoba menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar, namun bahunya tiba-tiba terasa berat karena menjadi sandaran, kepala Hayami pelakunya. Chiba langsung terlihat memerah karenanya. Wajar, jika seorang perempuan bersender pada bahu lelaki bukanlah hal itu sangat romantis? Tetapi, urat malunya masih berfungsi normal, ia segera menjauh dari Hayami, namun gadis itu justru terjatuh ke pahanya yang membuat situasi makin menjadi.

Oh ok, Chiba masih sadar akan statusnya. Ia dengan pelan memindahkan kepala Hayami ke rerumputan. Kemudian ia menghela napas lega setelah mengetahui gadis itu tidak terbangun karena ia pindahkan posisi kepalanya. Namun, sepertinya ia terlalu cepat merasa puas karena setelahnya Hayami memiringkan posisinya dan sedikit menaikkan kakinya, sedangkan tangannya tertekuk membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti kucing yang tertidur.

Ia tak bisa melepaskan fokusnya ke arah Hayami yang tertidur lelap. Paras cantiknya menjadi terlihat sangat elok. Entah, di mata Chiba, Hayami di sini benar-benar cantik bercampur dengan manis yang benar-benar membuat kesadaran batinnya diuji.

"Ngh…"

Terdengarlah suara dengkuran kecil dari sang gadis yang tertidur, membuat rona merah di wajah Chiba makin parah saja. Tenang, ia masih normal. Ia tak akan terpengaruh dengan dengkuran manis dari sang partner. Ia pikir begitu, namun pada akhirnya ia mendekatkan tangannya menggapai pipi lembut Hayami, berniat menyentuhnya sesaat. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia langsung menjauhkan niatannya dan menarik tangannya kembali.

Tapi tetap saja Hayami yang tertidur dengan wajah polos itu masih membuat hati Chiba tergelitik ingin mengabadikan momen tersebut. Diambillah ponsel, dan ia memotretnya dengan setengah sadar. "Maaf, Hayami…" gumamnya.

Dan memikirkan hal itu sekarang hanya membuat jantungnya makin berdetak tak beraturan lagi. Pasalnya di sini, ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Hayami selaku orang yang ia suka. Entah, mungkin ia sudah gila hingga kemunculan niatan untuk nembak, padahal dirinya sendiri masih belum siap ditolak. Ok, setidaknya hanya jawaban itulah yang terpikir olehnya.

"Kalaupun ditolak, setidaknya aku…"

"Ryuunosuke, sarapannya sudah jadi, lho-! Kau sudah bangun, kan?"

"IYAAAAA-!?"

Tiba-tiba saja ibunya memanggil dari bawah, membuatnya tersontak kaget dan spontan menjawab dengan berteriak, setengah sadar tentu saja. Dan jawabannya ini menimbulkan keheranan di kepala sang ibunda, "Ryuunosuke, kenapa jawabnya sambil teriak?"

"Nggak, kok, bu! Sebentar, aku mau menyiapkan barang-barang untuk ke sekolah."

"Oh, ok. Sarapannya ibu taruh di meja, ya. Sekalian panggil Yuno juga!"

"Iya."

Setelah mengiyakan ucapan dari sang ibu, ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya, memakai seragam, dan membangunkan adik perempuannya yang masih tertidur di kamar sebelah.

Sesampainya di gedung sekolahnya yang terbilang usang tak terawat di atas gunung, ia segera berjalan memasuki ruang kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Hayami yang juga ingin masuk kelas dari arah yang berlawanan. Mereka saling menatap sesaat sebelum saling bertukar sapa dengan nada yang agak canggung. Oh, semburat merah juga samar-samar terlihat di kedua wajah.

"Pagi…"

"Pagi…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hayami terlebih dahulu memasuki kelas. Kemudian Chiba yang masuk setelahnya mendapati gadis itu tengah berbincang normal dengan Hara dan Fuwa. Di balik poninya, terlihat ia sedang mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali tidak percaya.

 _Dia bersikap seperti biasa…?_

Batinnya heran melihat Hayami selaku orang yang tempo hari ia tembak itu bersikap layaknya tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Membuat Chiba agak sedih karena seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak mempedulikan pernyataannya.

Tak lama kemudian guru mereka yang berupa gurita kuning raksasa masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Satu kelas tersontak kaget karenanya. Guru mereka ini memang otaknya lumayan gesrek, ya.

"Pagi, semuanya~!" sapa pagi dari sang guru yang memegang buku absen. Memandangi setiap muridnya sebelum mengabsen, "Ohk, sensei akan mengecek daftar kehadiran kalian. Baiklah, Karma-kun~!"

Semua saling menatap satu sama lain ketika nama juara kelas itu disebutkan. Tak ada yang menjawab sama sekali. Melihat ke arah bangkunya, namun nihil. Tak ada orang yang menempati tempat duduknya yang berada di paling belakang. Mereka pun menyadari bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Karma. Koro-sensei yang berada di depan menggaruk kepalanya dengan tentakel yang ada.

"Etto… Karma-kun tidak masuk, ya…?" gumamnya.

"Ah, tadi dia masuk, kok, sensei. Tapi dia hilang entah kemana sekarang," ucap Isogai menatap gurunya tersebut.

"Eh? Tapi tasnya tidak ada, tuh," timpal Mimura yang duduk di belakang.

"Mungkin dia keluar dengan membawa tasnya?"

"Lagi-lagi dia membolos pelajaran, ya…" Koro-sensei menghela napas pasrah. Melihat ini, Hayami berdiri dari bangkunya. Mengangkat salah satu tangan untuk mendapat perhatian dari gurunya tersebut, "Sensei, ada kemungkinan dia masih berada di area sekolah, jadi bolehkah saya selaku petugas piket hari ini mencarinya?"

"Hayami-san? Tapi setelah mengabsen selama 15 menit, pelajaran akan dimulai, lho."

"Tak apa. Saya akan kembali sebelum pelajaran dimulai," jawab Hayami tegas sembari menurunkan tangannya. Koro-sensei pun terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak, setelahnya ia mengacungkan satu tentakelnya pada Hayami, "Baiklah. Sensei perbolehkan kau mencarinya, tapi jangan sampai terlambat masuk kelas, ya!"

"Iya. Terima kasih, sensei," Hayami mengambil langkah dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu. Ia pun sempat berhenti ketika terdengar suara kursi yang bergeser karena sang empu berdiri tiba-tiba. Dilihat, dan didapatilah orang tersebut ialah Chiba yang menaikkan salah satu tangannya, "Sensei! Bolehkah saya juga membantu Hayami mencari Karma?"

"Kau juga, Chiba-kun?" agak terkejut saat Chiba berkata demikian. Berbeda dengan saat Hayami tadi, kali ini Koro-sensei langsung memberikan izin setelah beberapa detik, "Baiklah. Tapi kalian berdua jangan sampai telat, lho, ya! Kalau dalam 15 menit Karma nggak kunjung ketemu, kalian tetap harus masuk kelas, lho, ya!" pesan Koro-sensei yang kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh keduanya.

Setelah dipastikan Chiba dan Hayami telah keluar dari area kelas, ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Tak ada obrolan sama sekali sebelum salah satu dari mereka, Nagisa berucap dengan ragu.

"Err… mereka pergi berdua, tuh?"

Dengan pernyataan dari Nagisa, anak kelas E mulai ricuh dengan perbincangan—gosip tentang mereka.

"Eh, eh, Chiba-kun tadi menawarkan diri buat pergi bareng Hayami, kan?" Fuwa memulai dengan daya imajiner-nya yang bekerja.

"Sudah kuduga, si Chiba emang suka sama Hayami-san!" Sugaya berkata, diikuti anggukan setuju oleh teman-temannya yang duduk berdekatan.

"Jangan-jangan setelah ini Chiba-kun akan menyatakan cintanya pada Rinka!" Yada dengan nada yang penuh kesenangan.

"Hayami, sebenarnya aku…"

"Kyaaaa!"

Anak-anak cewek mulai kegirangan saat nakamura mencoba meniru gaya bicara Chiba.

"Anak-anak! Jangan mencoba mengorek urusan privasi Chiba-kun dan Hayami-san!"

Dengan bentakan lembut dari sang guru, kelas mulai hening kembali, membetulkan posisinya, dan melihat ke arah depan. Dan kemudian mereka mulai memasang raut marah padanya, "APA, SIH, SENSEI!? NGACA SANA! NGACAAAA!"

Geram melihat Koro-sensei menari-nari di depan kelas. Dilihat ia menulis buku catatannya dengan kecepatan mach 20, mukanya pun sudah berubah warna menjadi pink cerah. Melihat ini, mereka berteriak untuk menyuarakan protes.

Hayami mencari-cari sosok seorang Akabane Karma, memasuki area hutan, dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari. Sedangkan di belakangnya terdapat Chiba yang menatapnya dengan raut kecewa, terlihat dari bentuk mulutnya yang mengarah ke bawah. Tidak suka dilihat seperti itu, Hayami menoleh ke arahnya, menanyakan maksud di balik perlakuannya tersebut.

"Chiba, kenapa dari tadi kau melihatku seperti itu?" dengan ketus, ia bertanya. Chiba tersentak kaget. Ia dpontan mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Membuat gadis itu makin heran saja.

"Kalau kau memang ada masalah denganku, katakan saja terus terang."

Chiba tertegun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum arah pandangnya kembali lurus menatap Hayami dengan raut wajah yang belum berubah, "… Aah… aku hanya heran saja, kenapa kamu bisa bersikap seperti apa seolah tak ada kejadian apa-apa…"

"…" Hayami bungkam. Chiba turut terdiam saat tak menerima jawaban darinya.

Suasana heing masih setia menyertai mereka. Membuat kecanggungan yang ada semakin canggung. Terutama untuk kedua orang ini.

Hayami membalikkan badannya, "Oooh… soal itu toh… kalau hanya itu sebaiknya kau cepat mencari Karma sebelum Koro-sensei memulai pelajarannya, kalau kau tidak mau kena hukum…."

Chiba mengangkat alisnya, dia diabaikan, huh?

Tidak terima, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Padahal aku sudah susah payah mempersiapkan diri menembakmu, tapi kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu lalang?"

"…"

"Begitu, ya… kau memang sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku sehingga hanya mengabaikan pernyataanku begitu saja. Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti kalau kamu membenci-"

"BODOH!"

Belum Chiba menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hayami sudah lebih dulu berkata dengan cukup keras. Penekanan yang terdapat dalam ucapannya ini membuat Chiba tertegun kembali, "Hayami…?"

"Apanya yang mengerti!? Kamu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

"Eh…?"

"Aku nggak membencimu sama sekali, kok. Aku juga nggak menganggap pernyataanmu sebagai angin lalu lalang begitu. Asal kau tahu saja, ya! Aku juga punya alasan bersikap seperti ini!"

"…" Chiba terdiam. Membiarkan Hayami melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sangat senang kamu terus bersamaku selama ini. Aku senang kamu menyukaiku. Aku senang kamu mengatakannya langsung padaku. Tapi… aku juga baru kali ini ditembak tahu!"

"Aku takut kamu akan menganggapku aneh kalau aku bersikap canggung terus-terusan! Aku takut kamu akan menjauhiku. Aku juga nggak mau kamu sampai membenciku, aku nggak mau kamu mengubah perasaanmu padaku! J-jadi, aku sengaja berusaha keras agar bisa bersikap normal, tahu!"

Chiba masih terdiam, mulutnya agak terbuka tak percaya. Semburat merah juga terlihat samar di wajahnya. Melihat hal ini, Hayami bertambah memerah malu. Mencoba menyangkal pemikiran sang rekan, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan agak terbata, "J-jangan salah paham, ya! Aku bukannya menyukaimu! A-aku hanya…. Eumh…"

"Pfft-"

Mendapati Chiba menahan tawa, hayami membalikkan badannya, manatap temannya langsung. "A-apaan, sih!? Jangan buat aku terlihat bodoh gara-gara mengatakan hal yang memalukan tadi!"

"Ah, maaf…"

Ia menutup mulutnya yang sempat mengeluarkan tawa. Setelahnya, ia kembali meletakkan tangannya di samping badan, kembali menatap Hayami dengan masih agak memerah malu, "Syukurlah aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hayami."

Melihat Chiba yang berkata dengan senyum tulusnya, wajah Hayami makin memerah malu.

"A-apa maksudmu!? Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan semacam itu! Bodoh! Pergi kerja sana! Jangan balik lagi!"

"Eh!? H-Hayami!?"

Sudah 15 menit berlalu. Itu berarti Chiba dan Hayami harus kembali ke kelas dengan tangan kosong. Mereka tak kunjung berhasil menemukan Karma yang katanya sebenarnya masuk, namun membolos pelajaran. Dan begitu kesalnya mereka saat mendapati orang yang dicari-cari sudah duduk manis di mejanya.

Namun daripada membesar-besarkannya, mereka segera kembali ke tempat duduk dan mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama, bahasa jepang.

Jam pelajaran pertamapun berlangsung dengan lancar, hingga pada jam pelajaran kedua yang mata pelajarannya masih sama, Karma mulai jengkel. Ia tiba-tiba saja menendang kaki kursi Chiba hingga terdorong beberapa senti ke depan. Chiba yang merasa kursinya terdorong, menoleh ke arah karma yang berada di belakangnya, "Karma, ngapain, sih dorong-dorong?" tanya Chiba agak sewot.

Karma hanya tersenyum dengan menyangga dagunya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Chiba dengan senyum yang belum dirubahnya, "Chiba, aku butuh teman ngobrol nanti. Temenin, ya?"

Tidak mengerti, Chiba memiringkan kepala heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Chiba-kun! karma-kun! Jangan ngobrol! Sekarang, berdirilah di luar koridor sebagai hukumannya!" Koro-sensei menegur dengan suara kencang. Dilihat ada beberapa perempatan muncul di sekitar wajahnya, ia menunjuk ke pintu kelas dengan marah. Membuat nama yang disebut tertegun, tidak, maksudnya hanya Chiba saja. Karma hanya tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan.

Ingin Chiba protes, namun Koro-sensei yang menyambungkan ucapannya, "Cepat!" ia hanya bisa mengiyakannya dengan menghela napas. Pasrah, ia akhirnya mengikuti Karma keluar kelas.

Jam pelajaran kedua dan ketiga pun berlanjut begitu saja, dan hanya menjadi sia-sia bagi Chiba yang terkena hukum gara-gara Karma, padahal ia tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Haaah…"

Hanya satu helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari mulut Chiba yang baru saja memasuki kelas setelah selesai menerima ceramah panjang lebar dari koro-sensei di ruang guru. Ternyata meskipun Koro-sensei terlihat seperti guru biasa, namun ia tak mengira kalau guru satu itu akan menceramahinya seperti guru-guru lainnya.

*Kelemahan Koro-sensei no. 3 : tak ada toleransi

Kepalanya semakin pening saat mengingat bahwa pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga. Dilihat di lapangan sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid kelas E, yang berarti semua teman-temannya sudah selesai berganti baju dan selesai pindah ke lapangan. Karena Karma yang bermaksud membolos pelajaran olahraga, ia pun harus berganti baju dan telat seorang diri. Oh, tuhan, apa salah Chiba, sih?

Ia menggeser pintu kayu kelasnya, dan mendapati seseorang di sana. Hayami Rinka, ia masih berada di kelas, menghapus papan tulis. Sepertinya dugaannya tentang seluruh temannya telah berada di lapangan salah, karena gadis itu masih berada di kelas.

Penasaran, ia bertanya padanya sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya, mengambil baju olahraganya, "Tidak olahraga, Hayami?"

Yang ditanya sempat menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menghapus papan tulis, "Nggak. Aku kurang enak badan, jadi aku izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Kau sendiri? Kenapa baru ganti baju sekarang?"

"Aaah… yah, seperti yang kau tahu, aku dan Karma mendapat ceramah dari Koro-sensei."

"Oooh… Karma kemana?"

Chiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Biasa, pergi membolos."

"Kau bilang itu biasa? Ah, ya sudahlah…" pada akhirnya hayami pasrah dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Chiba yang berpikir bahwa pembicaraan telah usai, segera beranjak pergi dengan baju olahraga di tangannya. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat hayami kembali membuka mulut.

"H-hey…"

"…ya?" Chiba menoleh ke arah gadis itu kembali. Melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Hayami kembali.

"A-apa yang kamu suka dariku…?" si surai senja itu bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Membuat Chiba tersontak kaget dan kembali memerah karenanya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu…?"

"M-memangnya kenapa!? Salah, ya kalau aku bertanya kepada orang yang m-menyukaiku!?" sisi tsun-nya mulai muncul. Namun Chiba tidak mempedulikan hal itu, dan mencoba menjawab dengan canggung.

"Aaah.. err… itu… apa aku harus menjawabnya…?"

"J-jawab saja!"

Chiba kemudian menggaruk tenguknya, mencoba menghilangkan grogi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang benar-benar membuatnya malu, "Aku… awalnya hanya penasaran padamu karena sifat dan karakteristik yang mirip. Kita juga punya kemampuan yang sama dalam hal membunuh, jadi kupikir aku bisa akrab denganmu…."

"…"

"Lalu… eh, apa memang harus kulanjutkan atau-"

"Lanjutkan!"

"Seperti yang kuharapkan, kita bisa menjadi akrab dengan cepat. Kita juga sering ngobrol, dan dan sebagainya sehingga aku tahu sifatmu yang lain…. baik, pengertian, pekerja keras, orang yang bertanggung jawab, tsundere, dan lainnya… dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah merasa nyaman dan bisa bersikap terbuka padamu… kupikir ini karena kita bersahabat baik, tapi..."

"…"

"Aku merasa kesal kalau kau dekat dengan cowok lain. Entah itu Karma, isogai, atau Okajima sekali pun… dan aku pun menyadari kalau yang kurasakan waktu itu 'cemburu', dan aku menyukaimu…"

"…"

"Aku suka semua hal darimu… sifatmu, gaya bicaramu, cara berpikirmu, atau saat kau tidur… aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu."

"… saat aku tidur…?"

"Aaa- nggak, bukan apa-apa."

Ingin Hayami bertanya lebih tentang hal yang mengganjalnya ini. Namun keingin tahuannya yang lain membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

"… aku punya banyak kekurangan, lho…"

"Tak apa. Meski hal buruk sekali pun, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Karena hanya kamulah yang kusukai, Hayami."

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari pihak sang gadis, Chiba mencoba mendekatinya, penasaran dengan reaksi Hayami setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Tenyata Chiba punya sisi iseng.

"Hayami…?"

Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menggapai tangan Hayami yang masih memegang penghapus yang menempel di papan tulis. "CHIBA-KUN! JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA KE LAPANGAN DALAM 5 DETIK, PULANG NANTI KAU AKAN MENDAPAT LATIHAN TAMBAHAN! LIMA…. EMPAT…."

Namun suara Karasuma-sensei yang menggema dengan toa yang dipegang menghitung mundur. Membuat tangannya yang hendak menyentuh Hayami segera ditarik kembali. "Hah- Eh- EEEH!?" panik, ia segera pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Meninggalkan Hayami yang masih terdiam di depan papan tulis.

"Ukh…!"

Andai tadi Chiba sempat melihat ekspresinya, maka ia akan melihat Hayami yang mukanya benar-benar memerah sempurna layaknya kepiting rebus. "Chibaka! Seharusnya dia jangan mengatakannya terus terang…!" ia bergumam menyalahkan orang lain saking malunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai, hai~!**

 **Seperti keinginan para reader sekalian, author akan melanjutkan fanfic ini~!**

 **Meski agak gaje soalnya author juga mikirnya nggak sematang fic lain, sih..**

 **Yah, aulah~!**

 **Pokoknya jadi~!**

 **Oh, ini ada tambahannya, jangan lupa dibaca!**

 **Soalnya chapter besok berhubungan dengan omake yang ada di bawah!**

Pulang sekolah, anak-anak sudah berhamburan keluar area sekolah. Terkecuali Chiba, sepertinya ia tidak dapat menepati perintah Karasuma-sensei yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus datang ke lapangan selama 5 detik beberap jam lalu. Akibatnya, sekarang ia harus melepas seluruh papan target yang dipasang Karasuma-sensei di dalam hutan. Mana ada banyak lagi, Karasuma-sensei dan koro-sensei sama saja, tidak tanggung-tanggung ngasih hukuman.

Menghela napas, ia memasuki ruang kelas dengan letih. Begitu membuka pintu, ia mendapati kelas yang kosong. Sepi sekali, tak ada orang lain.

Tidak, lagi-lagi ia salah. Begitu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangkunya, ia mendapati Hayami sedang tertidur lelap di bangkunya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran saat menulis jurnal harian. Chiba mengetahui ini karena ia melihat buku jurnal harian kelas tertindih oleh kepala dan lipatan tangan Hayami.

Ia menghampiri gadis tersebut, niat hati membangunkannya dan memberitahukan bahwa hari semakin gelap, jadi sebaiknya ia segera pulang. Namun niatannya tersebut langsung kalah oleh wajah manis Hayami yang membuat hatinya tergelitik.

Ia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hayami. menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis yang disukainya itu.

Kedua matanya yang tertutup terlihat begitu tenang, kedua pipinya yang terlihat sangat halus dan agak bersemu merah, bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink pucat.

Melihat paras cantiknya benar-benar membuat debaran jantungnya berbunyi tak teratur.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Hayami. Menargetkan bibirnya yang mungil. Ia berbisik pelan sebelum ia menempelkan kedua bibir.

"Maaf, Hayami…."

 _CUP_


End file.
